To know how it's like
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Yugi is gone. Poetry form of what it would be like
1. Yugis Thoughts

Me:I felt like writing this...

Yami.

You are locked.

locked away.

In a gold pyrimid.

Never released.

Until that day.

I unlocked you.

I was your hikari.

You were my Yami.

I still am.

You still are.

You fell for Anzu.

You got back up.

Who knows why.

She's never gotten up.

About you.

I wonder if she will push you back down.

Now,you cry.

I let Leviathin take me.

You've been in the darkness.

Too many times.

I did for a reason.

To let you do more.

than touch a card.

when I do not want to.

I want you to know

how it feels.

To be in the sun for more than an hour or so.

To see a full moon.

To feel the rain

on your face.

But instead,

you cry.

I never knew that you would cry.

If I left you.

I want to let you know,

I _really _do.

How to taste food.

You haven't in a long time.

How to go in a room,

without millions of doors.

Ha ha.

You'd like that.

I-I want you to know.......

What its like.....

to love.....

Don't care who it is....

As long as you are happy......

But I would really like it....

..........I may sound crazy.....

But......................

........I would like it to be me.

Me:Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy..........

Yugi:I like it.......

Yami:(Is reading my manga books) KISSHU!NOOOOOOOO!!!

Yugi:(hits Yami) Stop it,or coal for Christmas!

Yami: Sorry hikari.............


	2. Yamis thoughts

Me:I just don't stop,do I? Yamis POV.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yugi.

You left me.

Why?

Jonouchi cares.

Honda cares.

Mai cares. (I think)

Ryou cares.

Serenity,Ishizu, Malik,marik,Duke,Mokuba,all of them

And yet,

Anzu doesn't care.

Don't be mad,it's just her nature.

Not a care for anyone but me.

I twitch.

It is just too scary.

You told me I really am a winner.

This is why they call it doom.

Yes,I'm dark.

But I'm not evil.

Aibou.

Did you know?

I cried.

Actually.

I am crying.

As I think this.

I was.....

I was supposed to protect you.

I failed

I failed you..

I remeber the time you first felt my prescense.

On Pegasus's castle.

That duel with Kaiba.

Heh.

I guess I didn't do too much of a good job that day,either.

You got _really _ scared that day....

Now,we are the yami and hikari with the strongest bond.

Only a few months.

Now,I remember that day.

It seems like yesterday.

Wait a minute.....

It **_was_** yesterday.

Cool.

Wait.

Not cool.

Sooooooooo not cool.

I love you Yugi.

Not brotherly.

Really.

_**Really.**_

I mean it.

Annnnnnnnnd,you are not even here.

I hit myself.

I am lost in thought.

Oh well.


	3. Yugi's mind controlled

Key:

_Italics:Yugi Mind controlled by Dartz._

What?

Wh-where am I?

Rocks,lots of deserted land and rocks.

Oh,Ra....Yami,Anzu,an old guy,and a little girl.

Old guy and little girl?

Ah,whatever.

Did the guys save me already?

No,Yami looks shocked.

He wants to reunite with me.

_Move!Move away you fool!!! _

I moved.

Yami looks confused.

_Tell him!Tell him how he betrayed me I don't need him! He got my soul lost!_

I told him...

My head hurts...

_I MUST CHALLENGE HIM!_

I challenged him...

he pauses,but starts.

He hates me...

Er,I think...

(A few painful plays later...)

I draw....

Oh no...

I feel it in my hand...

The...

The seal.

_Play it,play it,play it!Get your revenge!_

Before I know it,we're covered in green.

Dark magician girl and quenns knight come up.

Power up DMG,and win.

But....as I am about to sacrifce her and caterpault turtle,Yami plays Divine wind.

I lose.

I fall.

Yami runs over to me,and tries to support me.

I tell him hes not alone as he holds me,looking shocked and sad.

I put my hand on his duel disk.

I tell him his monsters are there for him.

He looks at me sadly,about to cry.

My soul is scattered into the sky.

I hear him scream and cry.

I cry.

This is based on the new (in the U.S. ) episode of Yugioh on either Jan. 22 (05) or jan.29 (05)


	4. The Aftermath 1

Suri: That last chapter didn't have enough detail, I know....

(DJKLJMBNMBKLNML:PJKVGHACGCSDDJN:ENMKHPD"S:PSJKLODUDJ:BKHUOLJDHIWA#)RAOKOU)

What just happened?

Did Yugi just fade away? (here comes a little comic relief)

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: I am sincerely telling you, in the episode he cries just like he did in the ep when he lost his soul)

Anzu saying something like,"Serves him right for giving Yami such an attitude".

Uh-huh.....Suuuuuuuuuure.....

I remember....

When me and Kaiba dueled at duelist Kingdom....

Yugi saved me....

from myself....

And when....

he gave himself up....

Just not too long ago...

About two days ago....

I hit the ground as I fell to my knees in frustration and sadness....

Wait...what's going on?!

Christ is holding on to Sami (A/N: I don't think they tell you this,but Christ is Dartz's daughter. ((Oh,and Sami is the dog))).

A shadow....

AN ORICALCOUS SOLIDIER!!!!!

I see....Christ and Iron Heart....Oricalcous warriors....

.......OW! My head!!!

Ah,I'm back......

The seal?

Oh this day just keeps getting better and better.........

Wait a minute....

THAT GLUTTON OF A SOLIDIER IS GONNA DUEL ME?!?!

Oh,well......ACK! BACK INTO THE PAST!!!!

Timeaus..........Dartz,too now....

Timeaus is questioning his authority or something....

I'm back to the present...

As I'm being beaten,Christ and Sami are running toward us...

Iron Heart is running to give me the Timeus card....

Dartz hits them with thunder....

Christ takes it and gives it to me with one bit of energy left.

I combine my dragon with the dark magician girl.

I.........can........fight.

I can do this.....

I won......

Coooooooooool.

eglsrihsdfghjkl;;asdfghjhkjl;';

sdfghjklll';

More coming up soon. Sorry I couldn't detail this either......

Crickets

Suri: Gee.....thanks a bunch........


End file.
